The PC Breaks Apart
by DylanMarvilWannabe23
Summary: Okay, this is my first story! So don't be to harsh on me. Basicly, TPC has a fight and form a bunch of diffrent Cliques. R&R! And enjoy.
1. The PC Breaks Apart

**The PC Breaks Apart**

Massie Block-Massie is for once in her life confused! The Clique is turning upside down as Dylan tries to start a Clique of her own.

Alicia Rivera-Will Alicia side with Dylan and join the new Clique? Or will she be mocked as _Rivers _for the rest of her life? Not to mention a secret admirer.

Claire Lyons-Is getting kicked out of the Clique because Massie says she's not cool enough to save their reputation from Dylan. Where will the Ked wearing girl go?

Kristen Gregory-Has chosen to become the beta of Dylan's new Clique. Will she have to face Massie's wrath?

Dylan Marvil-Has decided to start a Clique of her own. Can she destroy Massie's Clique, get Alicia, Claire, and Massie knockoffs, get herself to be the most popular girl in school, and get a boyfriend before it's too late?


	2. Phone Call

**Okay, I got the second chapter up! I know it's soon, but I went ahead and did it anyway, so R&R! And enjoy! This is DylanMarvilWannabe23 saying: I heart you. :)**

Marvil Estate

Dylan's Room

8:32 p.m.

August 5th

Dylan ripped open the present. It was a small kitten. "Happy birthday, Pickles." Ms. Marvil cried. "Thanks, Mom." Dylan squealed as she scooped up the small kitten. "It's just a shame your friends left before your present arrived." Ms. Marvil said shaking her head. "It's fine, I'll IM them tonight about it." Dylan said quickly. The kitten was small and had bright yellow eyes. It was as black as night and meowed like an angel. "What are you gonna name him?" Taylor, Dylan's younger sister asked eagerly. "Yeah, tell us!" Mary, Dylan's other younger sister asked even more eagerly. The kitten let out a huge grin. "Oh! She's happy, Pickles." Ms. Marvil exclaimed. "I'm going to name her, Joy." Dylan concluded. "Why?" Dylan's four year old sister, Haley asked. "Because she's happy and joyful, _duh_." Dylan said in a Kristen like way (except for the duh part).

_...To the left to the left_

_To the left to the left_

_Everything you own in a box to the left_

_In my closet that's my stuff..._

Dylan's phone began to ring _Irreplaceable _by Beyonce'. She quickly flipped it open and motioned her sisters and mother to leave with her hand. "Hullo," Dylan said in her green razr.

"Dyl, Mass," Massie said on the other end.

"Oh, hey. Guess what? You won't believe what I just got from my mom-" Dylan began before she was interrupted.

"Yeah, whatevs. Look, Alicia is trying to start a Clique of her own, _again_! So we've gotta make plans of major revenge. Now, listen, what we're gonna do is-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Did you say Alicia is starting a Clique?"

"Ugh, Dylan you are so slow with things. Can't you just pay attention and listen to me for once in your pitiful life?" Massie said angry.

"I was, I was just surprised is all." Dylan replied a bit angry.

"Whatevs, I don't _need _your excuses. I need you to pay attention to me!" Massie yelled.

"Why should I? You never pay attention to me!" Dylan shouted with rage.

"Ugh, puh-lease! It was _my _idea you had an extremely early B-day party this year, so you don't have to invite any wannabes to your party."

"Exactly, you, you, you, you, **_YOU!_** That's all you ever _think _about."

"I do not!"

"See,"

"What?"

"That's it! I quit your stupid Clique! I'm officially _out _of the Pretty Committee!" _Click_

"Uh! FINE!" _Click_


	3. Secret Admirer

**Thnx 4 all the comments! I hope u enjoy this next chapter! Alicia 4eva! Dylan 4more! Puh-lease R&R! Aquamarine101, this chapter is 4 u!**

Rivera Estate

Alicia's Room

9:57 p.m.

August 5th

Alicia took in a big whiff of the rose she received in the mail that day. She got a secret admirer and a hand written letter, along with the rose. It said:

Dear Alicia Rivera,

I have admired you from a far for far to long. Please except this rose as a token of my passion for you. I shall be seeing you soon.

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer

Alicia was awe stuck by the wonderful letter and the poetry of the art. She felt like she had fallen in love with him, and she'd never seen him before in her life. This gave her confidence in breaking away from Massie, again. She heard the door belle ring downstairs, but didn't bother to go see who it was. She laid on her bed and stretched her arms out on the bed. She heard a knock at her door, followed by the ringing of her door belle for her room. Alicia sat up and yelled, "Come in," Her mother appeared in the door way. Nadia had a worried look on her face. "There is someone here to see you." she said. Dylan appeared in the door way. "Can I talk to you?" Dylan asked. Alicia nodded and glanced at her mother signaling her to leave. Nadia got the message and walked out of the room. "Massie said you're starting a clique of your own." Dylan said closing the door. "Yeah, what of it to you? Have you come to tell me off? Or try to convince me not to leave?" Alicia asked. "No, I want in." Dylan said with an evil grin. Alicia's mouth dropped open. Dylan Marvil betray Massie Block?


	4. Massie De Vil

**Sorry it took so long! But here it finally is! I will soon b posting another stroy! It's called... well, you'll find out soon enough! My fav character and Aquamarine101's is in this chapter, enjoy!**

Rivera Estate

Alicia's Room

10:02 p.m.

August 5th

"Why would _you _want to betry Massie?" Alicia asked.

"I'm sick of her bossing me around! I want to be in charge for a change!" Dylan declared.

"Well, if you join my Clique, I'll be the leader!" Alicia told her.

"No way! You had your chance _big shot_! Now it's my turn!" Dyaln told her off.

"Fine, but I get fair rights, deal?" Alicia asked.

"Deal," Dylan said.

"You think you could get Kristen on your side?" Alicia asked.

"Duh, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Can you get some one?"

"Given,"

"Hawt! This is gonna be so great!"

Dylan and Alicia went to school the next day, ready to take their plan in action. Dylan was first and went up to Kristen's locker.

"Hey, Kris," Dylan pipped.

"Hey, Dyl, what's going on?" Kristen asked shutting her locker.

"Math class, you coming?" Dylan replied.

"Yup," Kristen said holding up her math book.

"Cool, just wondering, wanna hang out Friday night?" Dylan asked.

"Why?"

"Cause Massie hates you."

Kristen looked up very startled.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes turning into a shattered aqua.

"She thinks you're not loyal enough, but _I'll _always be your friend." Dylan said putting a hand on Kristen's shoulder.

"Thanks, are you... mad at her of something?" Kristen asked.

"No, I just hate her. She's Cruella De Vil in disguse." Dyaln said.

Kristen laughed.

"Massie De Vil, so we on Friday?"

"Given!" Kristen pratically screamed.

The two girl skipped to class singing "Cruella De Vil" only making into "Massie De Vil".

It was Alicia's turn next.

"Erin, hi!" Alicia said running to Erin's locker.

The tall slim brunett looked up at Alicia.

"Hi, Alicia," she said.

She was combing her hair out in front of her locker mirror.

"I was just wondering, do you wanna hang out Friday night?' Alicia asked.

"Um, sure, what are you doing?" Erin asked.

"Having a sleep over at Dylan's." Alicia replied.

"Dylan _Marvil_?"

"Yeah,"

"Of course I'll be there!"

"Great, later," Alicia said walking away.

This was just to easy.


	5. Erin Scott

**Sorry it took so long, but I finally have it! Who here read the new book yet? I did! It totally rox! I heart it. The first to words are: Dylan Marvil. I heart her! Anyways, heart you all! R&R and enjoy!**

OCD

Cafe'

12:15 p.m.

August 6th

Massie Block examined herself in her compact mirror and took a sip of her _Starbucks _coffe. She flipped open her cell phone:

_12:16 _it said.

Where was Kristen and Claire? She decided to call Kristen first. The phone rang five times before someone finaly answering.

"Hullo?"

"Kristen, is that you?"

"No, this is Ms. Marvil," Dylan said in a buisness like tone, "Kristen's secreatry, she's in a meading right now. May I take a message?"

Girls in the backround giggled uncontrolably.

"Very funny, Dylan. Now put Kristen on the phone!" Massie ordered.

"You're in luck," Dylan said, "she just came out of her meading."

Kristen picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Cool Chix office, Ms. Gregory speaking. How may I serve you?" Kristen asked.

"Cool Chix?" Massie managed to say.

"Here's the deal Massie," Alicia said into the phone, "Cool Chix in, Pretty Commitee, out."

"What in the name of Prada are you talking about, Leesh?" Massie said.

"Puh-lease, it's the new name of our cool new Clique!" Dylan said as the others giggled.

"Oh, please! I still have Claire on my side!" Massie yelped.

"Oh really," Alicia said doubtful.

"Hello, Massie," a familiar voice said in the phone.

"Who is that?" Massie asked.

"Don't you recognize my voice?" the voice asked.

"Ca... Ca... Ca... Kuh-laire!" Massie screamed.

"The one and only!" Claire said with confidence and joy in her voice.

"I can't believe you female dogs!" Massie hissed.

"Massie De Vil!" all the girls shouted in unison.

"_What_?" Massie hissed.

All four girls began to laugh.

"Hey Alicia," a muffled voice said near the phone.

"Erin?" Alicia said.

"Are we still on for Friday?" Erin asked.

"Sorr-ay! Erin but we already have plans." Dylan said.

"Buzz off, brunett!" Claire threatened.

Massie could hear Erin's Prada knock-off shoes run away. She could also hear every girl laugh.

"Anyways, later wannabe!" Alicia shouted.

"See ya!" Dylan and Kristen cried in unison.

"Buh-bye, LBR!" Claire laughed.

_Click_

Massie De Vil, Erin Scott, Kuh-laire, _Cool Chix_?! This didn't make any sense! All four of Massie's BFFs were gone, just like that! It was unbeievable! And definitly unexceptable! Massie would lose her power in days if she didn't get control of her friends. She would have to find new ones, start over and find better more reliable friends to shout at and boss around. But who?

As Massie thought this, she could here the _click-clack _of Erin Scott's Prada knockoffs.

_click-clack_

_click-clack_

_click-clack_

It kept getting louder and stronger until finally, Erin was only a tabel away from her.

_Now's my chance. _she thought.

Massie stood up from her seat and walked over to the tabel where Erin was sitting at. Her _Cover Girl_ mascara was running down her cheeks and her perfect brunnet hair was down on her shoulder. She wore a Gucci V-neck black sweater and black Prada knockoff pumps. Her Juicy jeans were cut perfectly to her ankles, and she wore giant diamond hoops in her ears.

"Hi, Erin," Massie smiled sitting down in a seat next hers.

"Massie Block?" Erin said in confusement.

"So you've heard of me." Massie smiled.

"Of course I have, who hasn't? Just because its my first day here, doesn't mean I don't know you." Erin said.

"I heard you just got dissed by Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen." Massie said.

"And Claire, I also came up for her autograph. I guess she's a real bitch in person." Erin shrugged.

Massie was about to say: Actualy she's a major LBR wannabe who is too nice to do anything wrong or stick up for herself.

Instead she said: "You are so right! She is such a bitch. All those girls are as mean as can be, espicaly Claire."

"Really, I heard you were the meanest." Erin said.

"Never! I wouldn't ever take revenge on someone. I'm as sweet as Splenda." Massie lied.

"So I can trust you?" Erin asked.

"Given!" Massie leaped.

Erin smiled bahfully.

"Thank you so much, Massie! You don't know how much this means to me." Erin smiled.

"But if I'm ever mean to anybody. Erin. It's because I'm doing to protect me or a friend." Massie said.

"I know, thanks Massie." Erin said.

"Call me, Mass." Massie smirked.


	6. New Members

OCD

Homeroom

8: 05 a.m.

August 7th

"Mass!" Erin called for her new friend.

"Hey, what's up?' Massie asked her new best friend.

"Look over there," Erin whispered pointing to a group of girls wearing the latest fahions.

"Amber, Britt, and Joy. Three new girls who have real fur coats and major cleavege." Erin smiled.

"Cleavege is good, but we could do better." Massie said turning away.

"What about Cora and Miley? They are really cool." Erin smiled.

"Too up in your face pretty." Massie replied.

"Jamie and Barabra?"

"There sisters are models, you think I could be alpha with those girls in our group?"

"Carrie and Margalo?"

"Why would I have a girl with the name of Margelo?"

Massie and Erin had been looking for a new girl to join there new clique. So far, they had zip, zelch, zero.

"Mass? We've investigated every girl in school. I even sugguested Olivia. Still, no one." Erin said.

"Not quite," Massie corrected her.

She handed Erin a pile of papers and pictures.

"What are these?" Erin asked.

"Permenant records, school pictures, and stuent quides of girls I've picked. I just need your approvale and final decision." Massie answered.

"Ashley Goodman?" Erin asked.

"She has modeled in Mannhaten and Los Angles. Her hobbies include modeling, shopping, and putting LBR's in there place. She has a pet cat named Maddie, her parent specialize in philosophy, biology, and medicine. Her parents own a red corvette and she is a 9.2 on the face scale. What do you think?' Massie asked.

Erin stared at the picture of Ashley for a momment, then repied, "I like her, Riley Rockies?"

"Riley Rockies, her parents are both proffesional rock climebers. She enjoys hiking, swiming, and eating anything covered in chocolate. She has no pets a five siblings, three boys, two girls, all younger than she is." Massie said off the top of her brain.

"Too many siblings, too athletic, and too weird. She enjoys watching the news to see if there is any airplane crashes she can watch. And she doesn't get her braces off in another month. Wendy Humps?"

This went on forever and ever until finally homeroom ended and the girls had to go to their seperate classes. They chose three girls: Ashley Goodman, Kyla Sumpter, and Portia Tanka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that was so short, and sorry it took 4 EVER to update. See ya!


End file.
